


I Can Fix This

by Rageadlersprincess



Category: Rafe Adler/ Reader, Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rageadlersprincess/pseuds/Rageadlersprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those nights he spent out, all those times he didn’t come home, they were starting to make sense now. You never thought Rafe would ever be the type to cheat especially since his “time didn’t allow it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fix This

“Bye, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You waved to your friend as you climbed into your car pulling the keys out of your purse. You just got off a long shift at your families saloon, and was ready to take a nice warm bath, and fall asleep in his arms. 

 

His slow deep breathes have always been enough to put you to sleep, but you’ve been spending nights alone for a while now and haven't been able to get a good night's sleep. Rafe has been to busy with work and is usually in his office, out at business conferences, or out on business trips. Some nights he doesn’t come home at all, and it’s taking a toll on your patience, happiness, and sanity. You’ve always had trust issues, and Rafe doesn’t help any. 

 

You pull up into your driveway and that's when the thoughts fade, “Home sweet home,” You muttered to yourself opening the front door. 

 

You set your keys down on the nearest counter and that's when you hear it. 

 

“Ooooh my god Rafe, yesss.” 

 

Your legs immediately feel like they're going to give out as blood rushed through your body.

 

All those nights he spent out, all those times he didn’t come home, they were starting to make sense now. You never thought Rafe would ever be the type to cheat especially since his “ _ time didn’t allow it.”  _

 

You slowly but quietly made your way to your’s and Rafe’s bedroom as the moans intensified making you have to come to a stop and cringe.  

 

You lightly pushed the door in front of you separating you from seeing the love of your life buried into some other girl’s pussy. The door squeaks open as Rafe and his partner jump and stop.

 

“Shit.” Rafe mutters pushing the blonde away from him, covering himself, and trying to get up to explain himself.

 

You sit there quietly for a second, letting Rafe see all the pain. As Rafe goes to open his mouth, you turn slamming the door behind you. 

 

_ I just want to leave, I just want to leave. Leave, leave.  _

 

You ran for your car as Rafe followed after you shouting. 

 

“Y/N, wait!” Rafe now stood in the front yard shirtless with a blanket wrapped around his waist, “Please, just let me explain.” You shut your car door muffling Rafe as he continues to shouts.

 

“It was a mistake Y/N, please listen to me!” You pulled out of the driveway and and drove away ignoring Rafe who now was kneeling in the front yard with his head hung low. 

 

_ Fuck him _ . 

 

He has made too many mistakes for you to forgive him. 

The nights you sat up alone worrying, the days he would leave and wouldn't come back for weeks, he’s begun to ignore you, maybe you should’ve took the hint sooner. 

 

You stop the car breaking down into sobs, wrapping your arms around yourself to try and calm yourself down. 

 

_ Where am I gonna go?  _

 

Sitting there sobbing you realized Rafe was the only person you have left, seeing that your parents have passed a while ago and you were the only child. You didn’t have anywhere else to sleep, Rafe’s bed was your bed. 

 

You sat in your car for what seemed like hours going back and forth in your head the pros and the cons of going back home to Rafe. 

 

He continue to ignores you, but youre not homeless; or youre homeless, but at least you can forget about Rafe. 

 

At least if you go home, you can avoid Rafe for the time being, make money, and then move. 

 

You sigh deeply as you begin your drive home whipping the tears out of your eyes. 

 

_ I gotta try… _

 

You're back home as you are greeted to a dark house, you open the door and it’s quiet. 

 

Maybe he left? 

 

You creep around the house, with no sight of Rafe, you head to the bedroom. 

 

As you open the door Rafe is sat on the bed facing you with his head hung down mumbling, he Raises his head when he hears the door open. 

 

“Y/N?” His voice is filled with so much joy it’s like he didn’t expect you back, it made your chest tighten. 

 

“I just want to sleep.” You make your way over to the bed as Rafe jumps up from the bed.

 

“Wait, Y/N. I can fix this.” Before Rafe finished his sentence he pulled a revolver from his waist hidden under his loose black shirt held by his pants. 

 

Rafe points the revolver at his temples as you scream and grab for the gun. 

 

“No Rafe, stop. What’re you doing.” You pull the guns from his hands and toss it quickly onto the bed. 

 

“I can’t lose you.” Rafe’s voices cracks as his clears his throat to hold back the tears. You look at him,  _ Rafe really upset? Hard to believe.  _ As you look towards Rafe he’s looking past you off into the distance almost as if he can’t bare to look at you. “I can’t lose you.” Rafe repeats himself but this time it came out as a quiet whisper. 

 

“I have no where to go.” You admit as you sigh and sit on the bed. You pick the gun up in your hand and give it back to Rafe, “Get rid of it.” You flash him a dirty look as he nods. 

For now though, he sets it on the nightstand next to the bed. 

 

“So youre stuck with me?” You nod as Rafe sighs, “I’m sorry, and you don’t have to believe me but I love you Y/N. I love you so much, and i fucked up so bad and I wanna fix it. I-I think  _ we  _ can fix this. And I can’t lose you, you’ve always been there for me I’m sorry I never took time out to be with you but I promise I will. I’ll takes months off of work if it’ll help and we can even get married!” 

 

“Woah woah woah, you're sounding a little desperate.” You sigh as you look at Rafe, “I just want to sleep.” You fall into Rafe’s arms as he lays down on the bed and pulls you closer so you don’t hang off the bed. 

 

Exhausted as all hell, the rhythm of Rafe’s breathing put you right to sleep.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short but i got the idea from a writing prompt.  
> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
